titan4efandomcom-20200213-history
Ouvaris en Thul
A powerful Oracle of fire and adept Witch from Obek, Ouvaris grew up in the wilds under the tutelage of witch She'ixa. As an adult he lives in the Inland Belt, changing tides of war between warlords and temporary alliances. His visions now guide him to Nemia, where he believes he will discover the truth behind the chaotic visions of his childhood, and confront the destiny that was foretold him. Ouvaris is best characterized by his contempt for others. He is impatient and unforgiving, and does like to play diplomatic games with those he deems lesser than himself, or from whom he feels he has nothing to gain. These judgements are made swiftly and harshly, but are not immobile past their conception--Ouvaris will admit when he was wrong, though being able to see glimpses of the future has made that a less and less frequent occurrence. Backstory: Shunned by his village and feared by his family, Ouvaris had been plagued with mixed visions of true and false futures since childhood. It did not help when the stigmata on his hands and arms appeared, and he burnt their family home half to the ground. It was with a growing sense or urgency that his mother taut him the necessary skills to live on his own, and summarily evicted him from their house, before the village took more drastic measures. It would turn out not in their favor, as without his visions to forewarn them, the village would be ripe for the slaughter of an oncoming raiding party from the Inland Belt. Now alone and homeless in the Obek wilds, Ouvaris quickly learned how to commune with the fates that guided his minds eye, if only rudimentary enough to avoid danger and find food. He lived like this for a number of years, growing wild and unkempt in his isolated adolescence. His turf would wander over the years, as villages moved and grew and he avoided their contact, for fear of the same rejection and hatred he had been born into. At the age of 9, he came across a lone hut in the woods. Thinking it abandoned, he entered to salvage supplies and perhaps bed for the night, but upon stuffing himself he fell asleep in the soft linens. He awoke to find himself tied at the wrists and ankles, and the owner of the hut nonchalantly cooking from her cauldron. "A witch does not abide strangers, let alone thieves. But children are always welcome--stay a while, I'm preparing dinner." Her implication was meant to strike fear in his child's mind, but the future Ouvaris saw did not include his cannibalism, and he called the witch's bluff. ~ "Clever child, but how do you know I will not eat you?" Ouvaris simply responded he could see them, in the future from now, and she was not cooking him. "You see the future then?" She grabbed something from the shelf and held it behind her back. "I will show this thing to you--if you can see the future, then you must already know what it is." Ouvaris thought hard, and let himself fall into the fiery twisted fate that showed him the glimpses he relied on. He saw her hand come forward, and it held a shimmering, sapphire feather. He told her so. "I see," she said solemnly. The witch brought her arm around as he had foreseen, the feather held lightly in her hand and reflecting the sunlight iridescently. "I am She'ixa--what is your name, boy? Where do you come from?" Ouvaris gave her his name, but not his full name--for he had heard there were terrible things a witch could do to you if she knew your true name (little did he know that he himself did not know his true name). He told her of his family and how the village had banished him and burned for it. She listened sagely, and nodded, and thought in silence. After a while, she spoke. "Ouvaris, the jungle is dangerous, but I can see you are fit to survive it--if you choose to leave I will not try to stop you. But I do not fear the visions you have; I believe they are a powerful gift and with them you could grow to be a powerful force in this world we live in. Stay with me, and I will help you along that path." ~ Recognizing what the child was, and what he could grow to be, She'ixa decided then she would would raise Ouvaris from then on, along with the help of her panther familiar--Ne'gira. She taught him Born in Obek and raised mostly alone in the wilds, Ouvaris is an oracle of rare conviction and spite, with a subdued wrath that hides a potent bite. Category:Player Character